Wintertime story
by DreamWinter
Summary: NevilleLuna Story.Luna's PoV.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

This is the first part of a hopefully long in Luna's DH.

Neville/Luna

I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.

* * *

Warnings:No warnings yet.

I don't know when it days passed by I caught myself more often staring at the Griffindor house table at breakfast,lunchtime and dinner. Since he was a year in front of me,meaning 7th class now,we didn't have lessons together. But at mealtimes I'd always see him. And if he noticed me looking at him,he'd turn around and give me a smile made me turn slightly red,but I usually managed to smile. He would rise a hand to wave at me,holding up the fake galleon which we had used a year ago for meetings in the DA. But now we didn't need them anymore. McGonagall had been our headmistress ever since,and she had provided a room for us to try out new spells.

However,I felt like the lessons passed slow,too slow. I tried to listen to the teachers,but my mind kept wandering to the brave boy at the Griffindor table.

„Hello Luna!",I turned around,looking into the face of a fellow Ravenclaw.

Padma Patil smiled at me,"Can I sit down here?"

„Of course!",I answered eagerly."Will you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow,Padma?"

„?",she followed my gaze and a wide grin spread on her face.

„I don't know.I don't have anything to do there.I'd rather work out on my essay on Dragons."

„Luna!",his voice almost made me jump,I felt my face getting hot.

„Neville!",I stumbled,somehow my voice seemed to have faded in the last minute. Neville gave me a smile that made my heart melt. He crouched down beside the bench,so his eyes were at the same level as mine.

„Sorry to interrupt.",his soft voice sounded so awesome,Padma shrugged and muttered something about it isn't a problem. "I wanted to ask you if you want to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow,Luna."

I gasped and hastily nodded,"Of course,I'd be delighted!"

„Alright,then I'll see you tomorrow.",his eyes widened and another huge grin appeared on his waved and went back to the Griffindor table.

I watched him sit down and bend to Harry,apparently to tell him something. Ron's eyes widened in surprise,then he gave Neville an idiotic grin,Hermione hit him with her ellbow. Then she continued her conversation with Parvati. Neville had changed so much since I got to know him. At first he had been shy,not knowing what to say. The lessons with the DA had strengthened him,he had grown to be as brave as you'd expect from a Griffindor. I saw him practice even alone after the DA lessons,when I went to the Ravenclaw common room,which was on the corridor where the empty classroom he had practiced in was.

Also he had lost weight,had grown a few inches and fine muscles were visible between his lighter bright green eyes reflected the star covered sky ceiling from above.

Padma tugged at my sleeve,"Luna!"

Confused I turned back to her and raised my eyebrows.

„Time to go sleep,I think!",Padma smiled and stood up. I followed right after,tugging my bag and hanging it over my shoulder. When I passed the Griffindor table Ginny reached out to pull me down to her.

„Awesome Luna,awesome!",she said,her voice full of joy,her face delighted.

I started to smile,which resulted in a chuckle and then in a exited laugh. Ginny laughed too,"Your face is as red as the raddishes hanging from your ears!"

„Those are dirigible plums! To enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary to the wearer!",I protested and tugged at the plums hanging from my ears.

Ginny laughed and gave me a small hug,"Ok,Luna."

Neville looked up,our eyes met. Then I looked down into Ginny's eyes again,excusing myself with going to sleep. On the corridor I met the nearly headless Nick,the ghost of stood there floating in the air,talking to one of the pictures on the wall.

„Nick,Nick!",I strode over to him and he turned to face me,his head dangerously tangling,as if it was to fall down any second. He turned around to face me,an angry expression on his face.

„Good evening Luna.",he greeted me.

„Good evening Nick.",I answered."What do you think should I wear tomorrow?I mean I'm going to Hogsmeade and.."

„Oh yes yes..you may take off those..raddishes.."

I sighed and nodded slowly,he waved at me and floated towards the wall,through which he faded. I continued my way to one of the highest towers,answering the question from the doorknocker eagle I reached the common room. It was empty,nearly everyone was asleep or still at the great hall. I decided to take a shower. As the warm water ran over my skin I thought about had asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade,well that wasn't too uncommon. We had been around each other a lot in the DA. But this time it seemed diffrent to me. Maybe he only wanted to talk to me,well of course,if he asked me to go with him. But Ginny haven't seemed to be coming too or she would have said something about it,at least I thought so. So many Buts. My fingers wandered across my body,spreading soap all over it,I imagined it could be Neville's fingers,which made blood flush into my face again. I smiled into the mirror,which was attached to the wall in front of me.

* * *

Later,as I lay in my bed my thoughts still circled around the light haired boy with the green eyes and the amazing smile. Deciding not to wear my dirigible plums the next day I rolled over yet again. After a while I finally fell asleep.

I hope you liked it,soon to be updated!R!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

* * *

Second part is up!  
You know it,I don't own the HP characters.

When I woke up the next morning I felt still sleepy. But I believed that the misteltoe I had put over my bed would wake me up if I lay under it for 5minutes. So I waited the five minutes and then stood up,putting on clothes for the walk to Hogsmeade. Passing the window I looked out onto a snowy landscape. The hills,which were to be seen from the high,decorated windows where covered in fresh white. It must have been snowing overnight. So far I wasn't able to say the sun and the sky was covered with clouds. I decided to have breakfast before we could go to Hogsmeade and strode through the common room out on the corridor. The great hall was nearly empty,students where probably still sleeping or already on the grounds making snowmen. I sat down on the table,a plate appeared in front of me and I started to pick pancakes and chocolate cream from a big plate in the middle of the table. Suddenly I felt someone's eyes on me. Looking up I met Neville's gaze,who gave me a smile and held one thumb up in my direction.

I smiled back radiantly and pointed towards my food then made a circle with my forefinger and then pointed to the door of the great hall. He started to chuckle and he had understand what I had meant. And that was I was going to finnish eating and then meet him down the passage to the small wizarding village Hogsmeade.

I finnished my breakfast,stood up and strode towards the door. Noticing I had forgotten my scarf I hurried up the stairs to our common room and took it from my bed where I had put it before. Wrapping it around my neck I made my way back down to the entrance of the great hall. Neville was already there,he grinned and held out an arm for me to take it,which I did.

„Morning Luna.",he said softly,making my heart beat faster.

„Morning Neville.",I said,my voice lower then I had expected it to be.

„Come on,let's go.",we made our way past ,who looked at our permission to go to Hogsmeade and let us pass.

„Did you ever think about becoming an Animagus?",Neville asked,while rising his eyebrows.

„An Animagus?",I asked back,but it was more of a statement then a question."No,but it would be great to be one!"

„I thought so too. It would be great to be able to transform into an animal sometimes. But I heard it's hard to become one.",he let one of his hands slip into his bag and took out a book."I've been reading a bit about it,seems like a lot of work,but we're used to that,aren't we?"

I nodded,"What animal would you like to be if you'd become and animagus?"

„A dog.",my voice mingled with Neville's,then we both started to laugh at the same time.

„But it's not easy to transform yourself. I mean if you managed it one time,then it's easy but the first time is difficult."

„And I'm not sure if I would want to. If your not registered it could end badly.",I added. Neville nodded.

„What do you plan on being after school?",he asked.

„Auror.",I said eagerly,"It must be amazing to do that job."

We had reached Hogsmeade. The streets where covered with snow,traces from students of Hoggwarts mixed with the ones of the inhabitants of the village. Even a cat had been running down the street as it seemed.

„Let's go to honeydukes!",I pulled Neville on his arm towards the sweet shop. I loved sweets,especially chocolate. Something I had never seen there was on one of the shelves. Hearts made of chocolate,with red glittering jelly on them. Longingly I looked over to them,but how would that look like if I'd buy chocolate hearts,especially in front of Neville?

So I decided to buy a box of chocolate frogs. Leaving the shop I offered a chocolate frog to Neville,who took it and nibbled on the chocolate,some of it left on his lower lip as the chocolate was eaten.

„Neville,wait.",I turned towards him and reached up with one hand,let my fingers slide carefully over his soft lips and brush away the chocolate stain. Surprised,his lips curled into a smile,when I looked up at him. I wished this moment would never end. Sadly enough,it did,as Ron strode towards us.

„Luna,Neville!",Ron waved and came nearer. Hermione was pulled along with him and Harry followed. Hermione lookd appologetically and Harry grinned at us.

„Hello Ron!",I said,my voice dreamily.

„Where are you going to?",Ron asked,his eyes glancing from me to Neville and back.

„We don't know yet.",I said and turned to Harry. "Where is Ginny,I thought you'd be with her?"

„She needed to get new Quills at Scrivenshaft's and insisted that we wait for her outside,because it's packed."

„I get you.",said Neville.

„Well we're off to The Three Broomsticks,see you!",said Ron eagerly.

„We'd be happy to see you there!",Harry added and followed Ron and Hermione as they strode towards the small bar.

As we walked down the main street we saw Ginny coming out of the parchment and quill shop. She waved at us."Hello! Do you want to come to the Three Broomsticks as well?"

But she didn't wait for an answer,she waved another time and then vanished into the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

„I think I need a hot drink too.",I said more to had heard,he gave a chuckle.

„Do you intend to follow them?",he asked me.

„No I..",I hesitated."If you want to we can follow them.",I finnished.

„I don't mind if you want to go somewhere else either. How does the Hog's head sound to you?"

„That would be great! We didn't see Aberforth for a while!",I pulled him with me towards the Hog's head.

When we reached the door he held it open for me and let me pass him,before closing it carefully so the cold air would stay outside. Aberforth nodded to us welcomingly and we sat down on a desk.

„How are you,Aberforth?",I asked when he had reached us.

„Not you two?"

„We're fine you got tea for me?",I prefered tea lately. Tea was good on cold winter days. Aberforth nodded and turned to Neville who ordered a warmed up pumpkin juice.

I looked at him in surprise,"Can I just have a sip to see how it tastes?"

„Of course,Luna.",when Aberforth brought us the drinks he raised his eyebrows in my direction and I took a sip. The juice was warming up my body instantly,it was a bit sweeter then pumpkin juice usually is,but it tasted good. I nodded approvingly and made a memory to order it next time.

„Do you go home for christmas Neville?",I turned my attention back to Neville. He shook his head.

„Grandmum said she has to visit a friend and I didn't mind staying at Hoggwarts.",he gave me a chuckle,"What about you?"

„No,I'll be staying here 's busy travelling for the Quibbler while they are rebuilding the house."

„Awesome,he continued his work on the Quibbler?"

„Yes,he's trying to find more evidence on Crumple horned Snorkacks now. And the horn was really an Erumpet horn.",I added.

„I hope the house will be done soon.",Neville smiled warmly, "But I'm happy your going to be here at christmas."

My heart started beating faster. He wanted to spend christmas with me? That would be overwhelming. Neville seemed to know what I was thinking,because his smile grew even wider. "Would you want to come to the Griffindor common room for christmas evening? We're going to have a party after the dinner."

„I'd love to!",I said,my voice dreamily. And for the second time here in Hogsmeade I wasn't able to get my eyes off Neville whose scarf hung into his pumpkin juice.

I chuckled and tugged it out,drying it with warmth of my wand.

The day had passed to quickly. After the Hog's head we had visited Zonko's joke shop,for Neville to buy something for the christmas party and then we had settled into the Three Broomsticks with our friends. After a while it was time to go back to Hoggwarts,where we had dinner and then divided into our common rooms. Neville and I had decided to meet the next with Ginny in the great hall to go down to Hagrid and help him find nice trees for the great hall and the common rooms. I didn't mind Ginny being there,she had been my best friend ever since I had met her. She had helped me a lot with finding new friends,especially in Griffindor. Some people still thought I was strange,but I didn't mind anymore. I had my friends and I was friendly with my house and a couple of other Griffindors and Hufflepuffs. I thought there would always be people talking badly about you,it would only be a matter of how you see it.

I sat up in my bed,turning my gaze to the window. It had began to snow again. A sudden thought came into my mind. I staggered out of my bed,regretting the loss of the warm blankets a bit,but went on and put on my robes. Then I walked down to the common room and out of it into the corridor. Carefully I made my way down the corridor to the one which led to the astronomy tower. Climbing up the stairs I lit my wand to see more. A few portraits blinked at me dazzled by the light and closed their eyes again,when I went past them. Reaching the top of the tower I sat down. The sky was clear of clouds on some places and the stars shimmered trough them. My breath built white clouds in front of me and snow fell onto my nose. I couldn't avoid breathing some of it in,which made my nose feel cold and I brushed over it. Looking up I suddenly saw a star,gliding through the darkness on the sky and vanishing behind yet another cloud. I made a wish to myself,a wish to make my friends happy and healthy. For a moment I stood there,continued gazing up into the sky,then I turned around and walked to the door. Noises came up to my ears from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly stepped back into the darkness of the wall and casted a dissilusiment charm on me. A moment later McGonnagal stepped onto the scene. Her eyes glided over the place I was standing and shivering at,then she stepped towards the wall,looking up into the sky. She seemed to take in the scene with all her senses. I didn't wait for her to finnish looking,however I carefully and slowly stepped towards the stairs,being out of hearing range I rushed down the stairs and back to the common room. I was asleep the very moment I got into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

* * *

HP characters aren't mine.

Next morning woke me up with my fellow Ravenclaws talking. Looking at my watch I noticed it being almost 12pm,which meant lunchtime. I jumped up worriedly,I was supposed to meet Neville and Ginny! But the next moment I calmed down. We had arranged to meet after lunch.I was lucky.I strode over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I was dressed and walking into the common room. Terry Boot was hanging something on the blackboard. It was the schedule for the Quidditch training of the Ravenclaw team.I had considered to enlist myself for the team but I didn't know if I really wanted to. I was happy in my position as commentator,even if most of the teachers weren't that enthusiastic about it. I decided to go down and have lunch.

Today's lunch was potatoes with sausages and ham. Desert was to be choosen between ice cream,pudding,cake or everything together. I decided for the christmas cake and two spoon full of pudding. My glance wandering over to the Griffindor desk,where my eyes met with Nevilles.

I mouthed a morning and he waved back at me. Ginny,who sat between him and Harry turned around and smiled at me,waving also,but it seemed more like a beckoning,so I rised myself and walked over to them. I squeezed myself between Ginny and Neville,where they had mad space and Neville opened his bag,tugging out a smaller bag,which was filled with cookies.

„Here,my grandmother sent them to me today.", He offered me to take one. I gladly took this offer. The cookies tasted amazingly good. I had met Neville's grandmother before and she hadn't seemed like the usual grandmother,but she was apparently good at baking.

„Mmmhh..",I made to show my appreciation. "Thanks."

Ginny tugged at my arm,"Luna,did Neville tell you about the party tomorrow?"

I nodded eargerly,my thoughts drifting off to the presents I had bought for my friends. Neville was to obtain a book about plants,which I had found deep down in Flourish and blots and which the salesman had told me was rare,if not unique. Ginny was to obain a necklace with a red stone,which was implied with a defensive spell,while Hermione was getting the green version of said and Ron would be getting a box mixed with sweets from honeydukes. Neville's voice woke me up again.

„Want to go down to Hagrid now?"

„Yes,it's about time.",Ginny stood up,while Neville held out a hand for me,which I took and let him pull me up. We muffled our scarfs around us and started to walk down to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was standing outside already,Fang jumping up us to lick our faces. Laughing we went towards the forbidden forrest. The forrest was snowed in. Ginny picked a unicorn hair from a nearby tree and handed it to Hagrid,who tugged it inside his robe. The snow glittered in the light,which fell trough the trees on the ground.

„'Ow's school?",Hagrid asked while looking up at the trees to find one that fit into the great hall.

„Quite fine.",I answered dreamily. "Look at this one Hagrid,is it good?"

„Look's nice!",said Ginny and Neville nodded his approval.

After a while we had enough tree's for the great hall. Each of us students have one floating in the air in front of us,hovered by our wands,while Hagrid was carrying another two in his arms.

„How's Grawp?",asked Ginny.

„He's fine,Ginny. Been talking a lot with me lately!",Hagrid said full of enthusiams,his mouth wrinkling to a smile.

„Your going to be there for dinner tomorrow,will you?",asked Neville.

„'Eah 'eah,can't miss the dinner!",Hagrid stated rather loudly. Ginny grinned at me.

As we entered the castle Harry met up with us,kissing Ginny on her cheek and taking her hand.

„You could help us decorate the common room in Griffindor?",Harry asked into my direction.

I nodded eagerly."Of course I will!"

Decorating the common room took us until evening and then we were too tired to stay up any longer. Also the thought of the party tomorrow brought us to bed early. The Ravenclaw common room was full of strode over to me.

„Luna!",she held out a folded piece of paper to me."Neville asked me to give this to you,he catched me right when I wanted to go into our common room."

„Oh,is he still there?",my heart jumped inside my chest.

„No,I told him you were asleep already."

I took the piece of paper from her and unfolded it.

'Good Night Luna.

-Neville'

He had made the dot at the end of my name with a heart. I felt my skin getting warm. Happyness was coming up inside of me,together with the feeling of heat spreading trough my veins. I noticed the smile that had curled my lips. Padma was staring at me astonished,then she gave a chuckle.

„Have a nice sleep Luna."

„Good night,Padma.",I answered and walked towards the room where I slept,holding the letter tight to my heart and still smiling awkwardly. I stood still in front of the window sill for a few minutes. I didn't have had much time to talk to Neville today,that's probably why he sent me the letter. It delighted me so much that he had thought of saying good night to me. It was still snowing outside. Now to get my presents to my friends in the Griffindor common room. I tugged out the box of sweets I had saved for the house elves,whom I would ask to bring it there tomorrow morning. I felt like a wrackspurt was floating into my ears,my brain went fuzzy for a moment,how was I supposed to call a houseelf?Maybe they liked a Waltz?

„Houseelf please appear?",I asked after few minutes humming. With a loud crack a tiny houseelf apparated at the foot of my bed.

„Mrs' wishes?",he asked.

„Ohh!",I sat down beside him and handed him the box with the sweets,"Can you please do something for me?"

„Everything Mrs wishes!",he said eagerly,tugging the box into his white towel,which he was wearing as a clothing.

I explained the need of getting the presents to my friends in the morning and he nodded eagerly,"Of course,I will do it,Mrs!"

Then he dissapparted with another loud crack. I heard fellow Ravenclaws come towards the room and pushed the curtain close. It didn't take me long to fall asleep,Neville's letter in my sleeping robes,in the pocket right over my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

* * *

I don't own HP.

Waking up I noticed the pile of presents on my bed. A smile curled my lips.

I opened the curtains of my bed and picked up the first present,which was wrapped in green paper. It was heavy. It contained a book about beasts and a piece of parchment.I read the now familiar writting. It was from Neville.

'Merry christmas,Luna."

When I had finnished reading silver light came up from the stairs of the common room. The patronus formed itself on the foot of my bed,beside me and spoke with Neville's soft voice.

„If you want to read it you have to..?",the Patronus dissolved.

„Open it?",I asked into the air and opened the book. Something popped up in front of me. A box with the emblem of honeydukes. I opened it. It was flat. Inside were the chocolate hearts with the red jelly I had looked at in the shop. Again a smile curled my lips. Somehow it was nice that Neville seemed to be able to read my mind.

I continued opening my packets,knowing that Neville's was the best,the very moment I had held it in my hands.

Ginny had got me socks,which changed colour,from Harry a quill and from Ron a box of dad had sent me a letter and another Misteltoe and a new dress robe. The robe was a shimmering green and felt like silk in my hands.

Slowly I stood up,laying the book from Neville,which had been in my lap until then carefully into my trunk,so I could read it later. I picked up the present I had got for my dad and stood up. I set the sweets on top of it and strode down into the Ravenclaw common room,where most of the Ravenclaws where huddled up,laughing and talking. I made my way into the great hall to have lunch,before writing a letter to my dad. When I finnished writing I whisteled. An owl landed beside me,I attached the letter on her leg and she sped off into the sky. Then I found some other owls for the package in which the present for my dad was wrapped.I gave them a few owlnuts and watched them fly off. The rest of the afternoon I spent in the common room of my house,celebrating with the ones that had stayed.

Dinner approached slowly. I was exited. Since everyone was wearing dress robes I decided I'd wear my new one as well. After I put on the dress I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was falling down my shoulders and gave a quite nice effect together with the new dress. I was slightly shaking in delight when I strode trough the common room to the door and into the great hall. I felt Neville's eyes on me,then he stood up and moved over to me. He was wearing a bluish green robe. He looked so awesome,at the sight of his smile my heart started to beat even faster then before.

„Your so pretty,Luna.",he said,looking into my eyes. My heart seemed to jump up and I felt my cheeks getting red and warm.

He held out an arm and led me to the Griffindor house table,where Ginny and Hermione sat together,beside them Harry and Ron. Neville waited until I had sat down and placed himself beside was good as ever on christmas evening. Huges piles of food where in the middle of the table. Fish,Turkey,Roast and Potatoes,Rice and Soup. As a Desert there were diffrent kinds of sweets,chocolate frogs,exploding bonbons and lemon drops.

McGonnagall and Flitwick had already gotten new hats,McGonagall a red one with stars on it and Flitwick was wearing a yellow held out a wizarding cracker to me and I pulled. A green hat with red flowers on it appeared in the air in front of us.

„You wear this one?",Neville held it out to me and waited for me to put it on,before we pulled on another cracker,laughing.

The result was a blue hat with a small bird on pulled it on and chuckled.

McGonagall clapped her hands.

„Students,rise up if you please!",her voice was enchanted so it could be heard by everyone. They rose from their benches. McGonagall waved her wand and the house desks vanished,making space for the people to gather up in pairs to dance. Neville's warm hands wrapped around mine and he looked into my eyes,"Let's dance,Luna?"

„I'd love to!",I answered and he led me into the middle of the hall,when the wizarding band begun to play.I thought I must be led the dance perfectly,his eyes fixed upon mine,the green melting my heart.

„Did you know that you're good at dancing?",he complimented me.

I raised my eyebrows,"I am?That must be because your good at leading."

I remembered the lessons with the DA,when Neville had led it. He was definately good at leading. He chuckled silently.

„Did you know..",he started."I've been thinking about you the last weeks,all the time."

My heart jumped again,I couldn't stop my lips curling into a smile. His look became more intense,the green colour seemed to became softer. Then he leaned down towards me,our lips met for a first kiss. He gently put a hand on the back of my head and I was glad his other arm was wrapped around my waist,because I felt my knees getting softer as he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth. Our first kiss lasted long,as long as we both needed breath urgently.

„I love you,Luna."

My heart jumped yet again,as I responded,"I love you too."


End file.
